


Wild Man

by Mage0fLight



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Making this up as I go along, New Au, Wildman, humans as pets, wild humans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mage0fLight/pseuds/Mage0fLight
Summary: In a world where humans are kept as pets or treated as wild animals one human is picked up by a tall skeleton.





	Wild Man

Ada looks up at the monster that held her. She’s small for a female but also rather pretty looking with her chocolate hair and caramel eyes. The only thing that deterred males from her was that she was a bit too skinny which meant she had trouble hunting for herself. She just had trouble killing is all and due to it being winter she had troubles finding roots and vegetables. 

That’s how this monster found her. Shivering, naked, and hungry. He lured her out of her hiding spot behind a small trash can with the sweet scent of a honey bun. He had told her that he would take her home and would help her but she couldn’t quite understand due her never learning the monster language. She did however understand by his stance he meant no harm so she crawled up and took the honey bun. That’s when he scooped her up. 

That caused a struggle to break out but he quickly overpowered the weak female. She squeaked and called for help but no other human was nearby. She knew it was fruitless of course due to the monsters taking them to that place. The place where they were locked up and gawked at. They were also forced to wear these ridiculous looking things called clothes! 

Soon the monster was able to subdue her and started walking to a large… house she thinks its called. It seems too large for just one person… perhaps he has a pack? That will make getting away harder. Perhaps if she could get away at night… and never go out during the day again… that would be smart.

Ada realized the bone monster seems to be trying to look away from her. Probably in disgust. Oh well. His loss. She doubts he would even be a good mate. Anyways the monster takes her into the large house and once inside he places her on the ground. Ada immediately crawls into a corner and starts to hiss at the monster.

The monster frowns and starts to talk to her. She hisses louder when he takes a step forwards. It seems my noises attracted the attention of all those who lived here, including another human! She scurries over to the adult and nuzzles him. This is her friend and ally now. The human nuzzles back and licks Adas cheek causing her to giggle. However I halt when I notice he’s wearing clothes. She makes a whining noise and pulls at them in hopes of him not being restricted. He pushes her hands away and nods his head towards the monsters. She frowns and hisses. She doesn’t want to say hi! He nods to the monsters again and she just sighs and crawls over to the tall one that brought her there and rub against him. He gently pets her head causing Ada to bite at his fingers.

In retaliation he pokes her nose causing Ada to glare at him. Looks like they’re planning on domesticating her… she does not want to be domesticated.


End file.
